Reamara's Crossing
by writeasmuchaspossible
Summary: A story about a young girl named Catslen Reamara and her struggle to fit in once transported to Equestria. Will she be able to cross? It appears so, until a shocking revelation is sprung upon her. What, exactly, are the human elements? Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Earth, Catslen POV:

'Why, oh why, did I have to choose tonight? Why couldn't I have stayed home? Or at least, stayed out of it!'

All these thoughts and more raced through Catslen's head as she ran swiftly through the ever-darkening roads, searching for escape from Gary' gang. Earlier that day, when she had refused his date and laughed at his threats, she hadn't known the full extent of his madness. That night, as she headed home from the bookstore, he had tried to corner her again, and failed. Now he sent his gang after her to make sure she had no other choice but to say yes or 'sleep with the fishes.' Catslen didn't like the sound of that!

'I wish I were home. I wish I was anywhere safe!'

Equestria, Princess Luna POV:

Luna heard her cries and wishes and swore. She wished that she could give her warning, but there was no time. Luna knew that even though the change would be welcome, it would also be disconcerting. However, Luna had no choice, unless she wanted to fail at her task of protecting the human elements. Well, one of them, anyway.

'And goodness knows I don't want to do that!' she thought.

She completed her task and sat back with a sigh. Not bad, as far as makeshift portals go.

'Well, we'll see what happens.'

Earth, Catslen's POV:

She turned the corner at a sprint, so she was unable to fully understand what was happening until it really was too late, anyway. The blue portal was a swirling vortex of energy and light. It was obviously a mode of conveyance to somewhere. Since she had no idea where to, it was probably a bad idea to step through it. She had no idea if she could get back, after all. Unfortunately, all these thoughts raced through her mind a full two seconds _after_ she stepped through.

'Well, we'll see what happens.'

That was the last thought before the black claimed her mind.

Equestria, Luna's POV:

"You did _what_?" Princess Celestria inhaled incredulously.

"It was the only way to save her, sis," Luna reasoned calmly, "She would have been killed or injured by that gang, and I felt that this was the safest place for her."

"I hope you're right, sister." Princess Celestria said after a long moment, "I hope you're right. Where is she, by the way?"

"Ponyville, as far as I can tell."

"Good. Luna, I must write a letter to Twilight Spark-"

"No!" Luna yelled. "If Twilight Sparkle knows about the Human Elements, who knows what she will do?"

"Relax, Luna. I will just send word of her arrival. I know she will be happy to let her stay and show her around."

"Alright, then. That, I can allow."

"However, if she stays human, I am not sure how well adapted she will find herself."

"Do not worry sis, I have taken the liberty to give her the body of a pony, but which she becomes will be up to her."

Equestria, Twilight Sparkle POV:

_My Dearest Twilight,_

_A pony who is a friend of mine will be along soon. When she comes to the door, please be kind and welcoming to her, as she is not from these parts. Try to help her fit in, and find a place to stay. Thank you._

_You're Teacher,_

_Princess Celestria_

"Hmm, I wonder who the princess meant. What do you think, Spike?"


	2. Chapter 2

Catslen couldn't quite believe her eyes. The cartoon world was distinctively Equestria, but isn't that a kid's sho— her thoughts were broken off by the viewing of her own reflection in the river she had landed by. I'm a unicorn? This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Oh, well. Might as well try to wake up. She ran straight into the water, and then gasped as her teeth chattered. Okay, so not a dream. That left her with only one thing to do, and that was to figure out what to do. Hmm… A fake name is in order… How about Reamara? That works. She decided to head straight to the only place she remembered- Twilight Sparkle's house.

Twilight pov:

Twilight Sparkle paced up and down and around the small library treehouse. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't quite put her hoof on it. Well, when she gets here… That's it! Princess Celestia had never given her a name the pony would go by. How- Why- What?

"Twilight, go to sleep already. Not much you can do now. I mean, she isn't about to materialize out of thin air…" Spike mumbled.

Just then, a burst of brilliant red magic appeared, with a pony at its center.

"Hi, I'm Reamara…" It-she- managed before blacking out.

Okay, what the _hay_ was going on here?


End file.
